In a plumbing trap such as is typically located below a sink, a trap in the form of a tube having a reverse bend at its bottom, has an upper portion which receives a tube sometimes termed a "tailpiece", and a seal is provided between the trap tube and the tailpiece tube. A slip nut is employed to compress the seal and fasten the tubes together. The split nut is received about a male sleeve located on the end of the trap tube with the seal held within the male sleeve, and the slip nut has a shoulder, which upon advancing the split nut on the male sleeve, engages and compresses the seal to form a seal between the tubes while also securing the tubes against movement. Similar installations are also commonly utilized beneath toilets in the supply tube assembly.
When the trap must be removed for replacement or for access thereto or when the seal becomes worn or the slip nut damaged, it is necessary to dismantle the entire installation in order to effect replacement or repair. This is mainly due to the fact that the slip nut can only be removed from the tubes axially thereof.